


Désinformation

by Nelja



Series: Les conseils d'un professionnel [2]
Category: Christian Myth & History, Flander's Company
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le Diable a beaucoup a se plaindre de la mauvaise publicité que lui font les Forces du Bien. Et Parker est la seule victime disponible...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Désinformation

**Author's Note:**

> Le Docteur Parker appartient toujours aux Guardians, le Diable vient de la Bible, bien sûr, où sa représentation évolue beaucoup entre l'ancien et le nouveau testament. La cosmologie n'est donc pas cohérente avec celle de Damned, désolée.

"Je suis ici pour parler de Dieu."

"C'est original. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas ma qualification première, et la Flander's n'a pas non plus de prêtre attitré. Je peux peut-être vous obtenir un entretien avec Brother Blood ?

"Imbécile !"

Alors Parker remarqua les petits détails, l'oeil de flamme, la légère boîterie, et se sentit un peu stupide, sans mentionner dans une situation légèrement délicate.

"Je vous prie de m'excuser." dit-il avec un sourire d'excuse, dissimulant avec compétence sa peur panique, "Je ne vous avais pas reconnu. Sans les cornes, la queue fourchue, tout cela... alors, quelle est la raison de votre visite ? Vous semblez contrarié..."

"Premier point, Docteur : à votre avis, qui est ma nemesis ?"

Le psychologue hésita, mais il n'avait pas beaucoup de choix. "Dieu, je suppose ?"

"Et si je vous dis que je suis un ange ?"

"Un ange déchu, c'est cela ?"

"Non ! Vous voyez, même vous, vous le croyez !"

Parker se morigéna pour avoir réussi à commettre trois gaffes en moins d'une minute. "La différence, c'est que je suis prêt à vous écouter." dit-il en souriant. "Alors, qui est votre nemesis ?"

"Mickaël ! Vous savez, mon travail, à la base, c'est de montrer à Dieu tous les monstrueux péchés des humains ! Je les hais profondément ! Sans vouloir vous offenser..."

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis habitué. Mais parlons plutôt de vous."

"Oui. Donc, je ne suis pas opposé à Dieu. Bien sûr, il est un peu borné, surtout en ce qui concerne son amour pour les humains, justement, mais de là à m'appeler son adversaire... c'est lui qui m'a donné le travail, vous savez ! Mettre en accusation toutes les infâmies de l'humanité..."

"En bref, vous êtes une sorte de Miles Edgeworth cosmique."

"Qui ça ?"

"Peu importe. Et toutes les autres légendes, alors ? L'enfer, les pactes, tout le folklore ?"

"Il va de soi que pour prouver mes dires, j'ai quelque latitude de mettre en scène certaines situations, oui. C'est ce qu'on appelle la tentation, je pense. Et bien sûr, je récupère ceux que même la défense de ces imbéciles d'anges n'a pas pu sauver. Mais bon, ce n'est pas suffisant ! Un jour, je compte bien convaincre Dieu de détruire l'humanité entière ! J'ai déjà failli réussir une ou deux fois."

"Et c'est ce qui fait de vous un fier membre honoraire de la Flander's Company." conclut Parker. "Mais pouvez-vous me donner plus de détails sur Mickaël ?"

"J'y reviens ! Il se trouve que cet horrible lèche-bottes fait courir des bruits comme quoi je me serais révolté contre Dieu ! Si vous saviez le rôle qu'il a tenu, lui, dans la grève des séraphins ! Et le pire est que les gens le croient. Les rumeurs courent, vous savez."

"Ce sont effectivement des méthodes très déloyales. Certains d'entre nous en ont l'habitude, mais on ne s'y attend pas chez l'ennemi !"

"Et Dieu ne fait absolument rien pour démentir !"

"Et je suppose que c'est cela le point délicat, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Exactement ! Et s'il s'était laissé convaincre lui aussi ! Moi qui pensais qu'il avait besoin de moi !"

"Ce sont des interrogations légitimes, mais je suis persuadé que vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter. Bien sûr, il n'est pas intervenu. Mais vous savez, je crois que soit il a des principes, soit il aime voir les gens se tromper. Pensez aux mystiques qui l'ont présenté comme une sphère de lumière, ou comme une femme ! Pensez aux artistes qui dessinent Jésus blond aux yeux bleus, et à ceux qui lui font chanter des comédies musicales en anglais, ou tuer des vampires. Pensez à Dan Brown ! A-t-il jamais fait un miracle pour les contredire ? Non. Cela veut-il dire qu'il ne ricane pas dans leur dos ?"

"Je ne sais pas..."

"Et puis après tout, pensez au travail qu'il vous a donné ! Torturer des humains, n'est-ce pas exactement ce que vous aimez faire ? Vous pouvez être assuré qu'il vous aime bien, après cela ! Vous ne devez pas douter de votre vocation simplement à cause de quelques mauvaises langues."

"Vous avez raison, Docteur ! Je ne laisserai pas mon moral être brisé par une manipulation si mesquine."

"Vous êtes censé être le maître du mensonge ; pourquoi ne pas monter une campagne de désinformation encore plus énorme, pour lui montrer à quel point il est un amateur ?"

"Je m'y attelle ! Et je retourne corrompre des humains à l'instant !"

"Je crains que pour cela, il vous faille attendre un peu ; dans ce bâtiment, tout le monde l'est plus ou moins d'avance. Mais regardez ? N'est-ce pas le local de TF1 qu'on voit par la fenêtre ?"

"Quelle belle occasion de faire d'une pierre deux coups !"

Le visiteur s'envola par la fenêtre, et Parker conclut, avec un sourire philosophe : "J'adore ce métier ! On fait sans cesse des rencontres intéressantes !"


End file.
